Maximum Ride
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: What happens when Max is brainwashed? What will Fang try to do to prevent her from turning over fully? But when Max dies, what will happen to the rest of them?
1. Hotel stay

**Ok this is my first ever Fan Fic about Max**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE  
**

I ducked as an Easer swung his furry paw at my hand and I returned it by a round housing kick _ok Angel, Gasman, Iggy, Nudge, Fang……_

"Fang!" I quickly glanced toward him like always he was fighting Ari. _**Hello what are you waiting for?? Go help him! **_

The voice _Why he is doing fine _I thought and I looked at him then swung an Easer over my shoulder

I glanced back Fang looked at me I flew toward him but Ari swooped in front of me

"Back off Maximum, this is between me and Fang" Ari growled and launched himself toward Fang I did a round housing kick into his side.

Ari dropped to the ground "MAX!" Angel screamed as I saw an Easer grab her and through her toward the ground

I started to dive but Gasman grabbed her first, I let out a sigh

The Flock decide to sleep at a hotel, we wanted to sleep in one giant room, well a suite,

When we walked in there was only one bed but two could fit in it, there was a fold out couch it also fit two

"Angel and Nudge can sleep in the bed um, Gasman…" I was about to say Fang but Iggy said he would sleep with Gasman _**Big plans, that is what they have! **_I swore under me breathe

"Don't make any bombs.." I laughed as they did an innocent face

I woke up Fang was half on the bed and half on the floor THUD I had shoved him off the bed. He glared at me with his big brown eyes I stared back then at the clock it was 2 in the morning

I looked back when he thumped hard on the bed I rolled over meeting his eyes he pretended to sleep.

_**Time to grow up!**_ I thought about it but he already kissed my lips his melted onto my lips I pulled away when Angel came into the room.

"Hi sweetie what are you doing up so early??" I whispered as she sat on my legs, "I heard what you two where thinking" she shivered I gazed at Fang then I whispered "What did you hear?" she looked up at me as I played with her blonde curls "This one is from Fang" she coughed as she cleared her throat "He wants to Marry you and kiss you and MPH" Fang covered her mouth but she sent me a message through her brain _He wants you in bed with him, NAKED _she thought and I fell off the bed.

Then we heard a soft knocked..Iggy he walked in "What are you doing" He sighed we knew he hated being blind I patted him on the back "It's ok Iggy we just talking.." Iggy shrugged then walked back into his room "you should be getting back to bed, to Angel" Fang flashed her one of his rare smiles

She lefted I smiled then thunked down, Fang jumped on top of me covering my mouth with his hand he started laughing then mouthed I love you he mouthed it back then he kissed me again and I almost fainted..

**That was the first chapter; the next one is more lovey dubby.**


	2. Beach

**This is the second chapter more lovey dubby**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

I woke up and felt Fangs light breathe against the back of my neck,

I got up and walked into the bath room, I started to get dressed, when Fang walked in

He saw me in a bra and boxers, he went from not awake to really awake he moved closer to the sink

I grabbed a towel, then his cheeks went red and I started to giggling "are you blushing?" he turned away "n-no"

I turned his head "I knew it" I walked out of the bathroom,

I heard the shower turn on I slid the door open an inch and grabbed his towel and clothes, then I quietly shut the door

Angel walked in "What are you doing with Fangs clothes and a towel" Then she read my mind and started laughing but stopped when she saw my towel wrapped around my body and started to back up, slowly.

That is when Iggy walked in, "what's so funny" I asked when I saw him he was laughing really quietly,

"nothin'…." He managed to say in between laughing, I started at him then I turned on the radio and hummed the tune, Fang jumped on me

"ahhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as he pushed me onto the bed, Angel explained to Iggy what just happened he laughed and walked out the door pulling Angel with him.

It was lunch time when everyone was awake "ok guys let's go to lunch now" I said as I pushed the elevatorbutton it light up

I sighed _how many floors does this place have? _I thought then it dinged I walked in there wasn't anybody on it I laughed _that's probably because it is 12 'o' clock._

When we got down to the lunch area I looked at the line "we should have gotten up earlier" Fang looked at me then nodded and then the back ground got louder.. I started to hum to the song _If you really love me, you'd give me some time.._

I slid my tray up grabbing the 5th piece of the pizza Fang grabbed the last chocolate milk as I grabbed it

I pulled it away from his grip he laughed and grabbed a coke.

We had just finished our lunches and was at the beach.

I was lying on a blanket trying to sun bath but Fang and Iggy kept walking into my sun,

Angel, Nudge and Gasman where laughing and splashing at each other

I smiled and got up, dusting the sand off, I ran and jumped into the water I swam about an inch away from them

I came up with hands bent so I could grab them but Angel screamed and then giggled as I rose

Nudge and Gasman didn't look back they dove in making me smack against the water

"ow, that hurt" I rubbed my belly since I had practically did a belly flop on the water then Angel sent me a message

'_You know Fang is like our brother' _I nodded then when the kids went back in I floated on a raft and sang softly "brother,

My brother tell me what.." Then Fang swam up in front of my raft making me flip off "what was that for?" I said splashing him as Iggy turned on the pokemon theme song he started to dance and sing,

Me and Fang fell back laughing into the water he inched his hand closer to mine and then I rolled in the water he copied me,

I dove into the deep part and did a round housing kick, and he copied

I laughed and we swam to shore, when I looked at Ig's watch It was almost 5 "ok supper is at 5 sharp if we get there earlier we won't miss any supper!"

We packed up quickly and ran back to the hotel rooms I quickly put on a pair of pants and ran to the elevator the flock was there,

We ran to the cafeteria, there was barely a line up _yes!_ I punched the air as we walked up to the counter

There was more then 14 dozen plates filled with lovely yummy food.

We sat at a table, I started to gobble down my food, Fang picked at his food, "Can I have some?" he nodded and I grabbed some fries.

**Next one is going to come up a later**


	3. kisses

**This is one is a bit stupid  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

Angel laughed as Gasman balanced a fry on his nose, and I reached over and flicked it.

"I'm going to get more hotdogs" I said and picked up my tray and walked up to counter

I felt someone tap on my shoulder, "excuse me Miss" a familiar voice asked, and I turned around seeing Easers flooding the area I went to scream but a big furry paw covered my mouth

I removed it and the paw belonged to Ari "What are you doing here?" I asked and got into a fighting stance

He laughed in a nice laugh "well I'm not here to fight that's for sure!" he said pushing hi stray along "In fact we are here to stay, well until the beach bash is over then we are going back to trying kill you!" he laughed

I laughed too and I twirled my hair, whoa I usually twirl my hair around Fang ONLY

Now I'm twirling my hair around Ari I must be brain washed

_**No, you like him and you know it **_my voice spoke up

_NO I DON"T _I thought

_**YES YOU DO!! **_ It yelled and the just shut up

"So, who are you going with to the beach bash" Ari asked

I pretended to think, "No one has asked" I put some hotdogs on my plate "where are you staying" I asked

"15C" He answered and grabbed some steak I looked up at him "I'm in 15A" I laughed he looked at me "We'll bye" I picked up my tray then left waving

"Well, who was that?" Angel asked

I answered "Jason" I looked back at Ari he was eating with some more easers

Angel raised her eyebrow "ok if you say so..."

It was later and I was getting Angel, Nudge and Gasman to bed after I gave them there good night hug I waved at them then closed the door

"hey" I turned around Ari had his hand on the door and over my left shoulder "hey" I whisper back

"So, you wanna go to the dance" He whispered 

"Ok" I answered and he leaned into kiss me I thought about it then I just kissed him I heard the elevator ding I looked and Fang was standing there

"Get off her" Fang yelled waking up everyone in the hall, they where either part of the flock or easers

He did a round housing kick, but the kick hit me too I ran into my room fallowed by Ari and Fang closing the bathroom door

**That was the third chapter**


	4. Death or Life?

**Ok some are you are asking me what was fang wearing in the second chapter when he jumped Max he was wearing a towel I now EWW  
**

**Max [still fuming in bathroom: for starts Sayuri does not own me or anyone in this unless there is like a hotdog vender or something on the street then she does anyway she only owns her ideas so please keep reading!  
**

**Bold lettering means that Fang is thinking  
**

_Italic means that Max is thinking_

**  
**_**Bold and Italic is Iggy  
**_

_Under lined and italic is Angel_

**Bold and under lined means that Gazzy is thinking**

_**bold italic and under lined means Nudge is thinking  
**_

**WHEW!**

Max was sitting in the tub reading her favorite book 'how to kick butt like a ninja' she thinking of all the different ways she could kick Fangs butt, her head started to pound and she couldn't breathe and then she sank under the water

Meanwhile…. 

Fang and Ari where fighting, while Angel was reading Max's thoughts

"Uh, you guys.." Angel said as she started to panic Fang was sitting next to her and felt her jump then he whistled loudly

Angel took a really deep breathe "maxisinthetubandithinksheisdrowningsosomeonegointhereandcheckbeforeshelikedies" she started panting

"Wha?" everyone said at the same time

Angel sighed and rolled her eyes then said " Max is in the tub and I think she is drowning so someone go in there and check before she like DIES!"

Everyone looked at Angel then at the bathroom door.

Fang took action quick and knocked down the door "MAX" He shouted seeing her body lying in the tub motionless  
b  
Meanwhile….

At a little gym thing a woman with blonde hair stepped to the microphone

**THE PLAN IS GOING DOWN MAX WILL SOON BE OURS! **The woman shouted everyone that was bellow was yelling and cheering at her, her lips creased into a wickedly evil smile **SHE IS GOING TO WAKE UP AND KILL HER FAMILY THEN JOIN US TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! **She smirked then walked off the stage

Meanwhile…

Fang was trying to get Max breathing again so he hit her chest really hard and she coughed up a lot of water but Angel was hiding under the bed

"FANG! THAT HURT!" Max yelled angrily at Fang he lifted his arms and grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't punch him she screamed and then kicked Fang away from her and then she started to fight the others while Angel grabbed Fang and pulled him under the bed

"Fang, she has a mind control thing on her neck"Angel said so quietly that he had to lean in to her what she was saying "what side?"He asked quickly and Angel pointed to the back of her neck and he rolled out of the bed and then quietly snuck up to Max but she did a round housing kick right into his jaw.

_I can't stop fighting them this is either going to kill me or kill them!_ Max was crying but no one could see her face because she was moving way to fast for them to but then Fang jumped her (again) and knocked her to the ground her was sitting on her back with her wrists locked to the ground by his hands.

"GET OFF ME!" Max yelled acting mad but looking really sad her ignored her and reached for the mind controller when Ari attacked Fang pinning him to the ground he smiled evilly "Sorry but you are to late" he said before knocking Fang out…

**CLIFFHANGER!  
R&R plz  
I know I went a little crazy with the whole Meanwhile thing but yeah…**


	5. a black truck

**Oh I'm on a urge, to finish all my stories!**

**Max P.O.V**

I got up and looked at Gazzy **WHERE IS THE REST OF YOU! **I screamed.

Gazzy looked at me, then moved his finger in a side ways motion as if to say she was dead.

Ari patted my head and said to me **Tie em up **

I nodded and took out some rope tying everyone together and then went to Fang kneeling down, **I'm sorry…** I said forcing it out, then tied him up.

Meanwhile…

**Ok, we need a bed room for Max and a dungue for the rest of those people. **A blonde woman behind a wooden desk.

**At once, Miss….. **The worker said running to fulfill his master's wish. He got a bedroom with black shit all of the place and a dungeon with a spiders and cobwebs for the 'others'.

Mean while

I, was 'watching' the flock, when Fang awoke he saw they where in a black truck, and I was looking at them, he saw that I was crying but couldn't show it.

**What are YOU looking at you despicable piece of shit? **I snarled, Fang's eyes went huge, I had never said that to anyone but Ari.

**Fang P.O.V**

I blinked a few times trying to remember where I was, I looked at my surroundings I was in a black truck, and my back hurt like hell, I looked at Angel she was having a staring contest with Gazzy and Iggy was staring at a roof he can't see.

I sighed, she had changed, no she wasn't herself, (A.E I know that sounds werid but yea) she had a microchip and it was controlling her she won't be the same until we can get it off her.

The truck stopped and Angel Screamed she went flying foreword I moved my toe so it caught her ropes it stopped her then Max got up slapping Angel for moving.

I saw Angels eyes went wide and start crying, Max shoved her back into place, Angel was still crying, I wigglied over to her and patted her hand as much as I could. She sniffled I remembered when Max would comfort her, and Gazzy growled at Max, who just kick him.

The back doors swung open and 4 Erasers grabbed angel and threw her onto the ground, then they did the same to all of us, I landed on Iggy, I thought _GRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEATTTTTTTTTTTT now we are in front of the school!_

Max shivered seeing the school, I noticed something different about her earlier, she had her eyes back, she winked at me then turned around lifting her hair, I silently said yes, her microchip wasn't there, she or Angel had somehow took it off!

**BUM BUM BUM!**


	6. Gun vs Max

**Omg I have totally been updating all my Maximum Ride stories, but I feel like I have to because all of you great reviewers**

**And somehow I have to end this story, but I don't know how yet, tell me if you have some ideas you would like to share!  
**

**Max P.O.V**

Ari growled at the cages that the flock was in, I clenched my fist, he better not hurt my flock, I would kick his ass into hell!

Ari looked at me and I harden my look so it looks like I'm still under his control, but Fang was looking through his cage at me, I looked back and growled.

**Bring them to the "room" **I nodded then started to put the cages onto a trolley, when Ari left I backed up and then started to go through mazes of hallways and corridors. I heard some Erasers behind me so I hit the top of the cage to tell my flock to be quiet.

When I turned a corner I heard Angel crying, I looked into her cage, I put a hand into it and whispered _I'll get you out of there soon honey! _I stood up and started pushing the trolley to the end of the hallway, at the end of the hallway was a door that had a big red exit sign on it, so I push the trolley out the door.

When I got out Ari and several hundred Erasers, where outside waiting for us, I smirked showing Ari the keys, then before he got to me I had open Fang's cage, and Fang punched Ari in the face, sending him flying a couple of feet, seeing Fang fighting I quickly opened up the others cages, Angel gave me a hug then she ran off to the nearest Eraser.

Ari had somehow slipped out of Fangs grip and now had his furry arm wrapped around my neck and the other one clasping my two arms, Ari leaned down and looked at me, I spit in his face which he whipped on his arm, Fang saw me and Ari had pulled out a gun pointing it to my head.

**Fang P.O.V **

Max had let me out first and I launched at Ari, fist out, I punched is face, standing there with my fist on the ground and other one in the air, I heard max unlocking the others cages, I got up doing a round housing kick into Ari's jaw, he recoiled, then other Erasers clouded around me.

**FANG! **I heard Max yell and then I turned around to see Ari holding a gun to Max's head, Angel screamed and then ran toward Max, Gazzy grabbed her and held her, she was bawling, I ran toward her but Erasers held me back, Iggy couldn't see what was going on so her ask Nudge who told him.

I stared at Max she had tears this is the first time she had every been this close to death, I got loose and ran up to her, I tried to punch Ari, but he moved Max in front and I punched her, her nose was bleeding, I closed my eyes and then I heard a gun crackle, and then I opened my eyes Max was lying on the ground bleeding, The Erasers walked away, well retreating.

Angel, ran up to Max and hugged her motionless body, I was just standing there looking at her dead body, Gasman ran up and saw the blood, Iggy was even crying through see less eyes, I stood there then when everyone went to the side I sat down beside her, looking at her closed eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, I tear ran down my cheek, I had lost my best Friend and my girlfriend, I had tried to save her but didn't, there was nothing I could do, she was know dead.

Everyone looked at me, I was crying know, I picked her body up and hugged her tightly to my body, she was bleeding all over me but I didn't care, I picked her up, I looked at everyone, this is the first time they had been scared.

**Before we go we are going to burry her! **I said and started walking toward the forest, were we are going to burry her.

After I buried her, everyone said something good about her and then it was my turn, I looked at the starlight sky, sighing I somehow made out Max's face in the stars, I smiled, and then took a deep breathe.

**Of course she was like a sister to us and a best friend to others, but to me she was like a girlfriend she was there through my whole miserable life, and I thought she would be there for the rest of it! ** I said then heard someone behind me not one of the flock.

**What are you guys doing? **I heard a too familiar voice behind me then a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and there was…….

**OMG guess who it is and you can be in the next chapter of Maximum Ride, only if you guess right!**


	7. Tears

Hee hee im evil

**Hee hee im evil!  
Disclaimer do not own Max or flock only Michaela and Erik**

**Fang P.O.V**

**What are you guys doing? **I heard a too familiar voice behind me then a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and there was Max.

My eyes widen and I heard some gasps of the flock and Max looked at me.

**M-M- **I started but she cut me off **Spit. It. Out! **I stared at her then shook my head. Turning my face making unexpressinal, I spoke up **Max I… we thought you got shot!**

She laughed and shook her head **No, that was Max II **I smiled and we ran up to hug her. Nudge started rattling off what we thought had happened; she laughed and kneeled down trying to listening.

**Later that day**

We where lying on the ground in a circle looking at the sky, all the stars where out the only light was from the small campfire that Max made. How she made it I had no idea, but I knew something was wrong with her.

She got up and rubbed her eyes, I pretended that I was sleeping, slowing down my breath, she stretched out her wings and then jumped into the air almost silently. After what I thought was 5-10 minutes, I also got up and jumped into the night.

She was flying west for a bit then she disappeared, I turned around and saw her brown eyes right in front of me, believe me, if I could jump in the air I would have.

**Why are you following me? **She asked her voice sounded hard and mad. I flipped my bangs to the side, she glared daggers at me.

**Because you took off without telling anyone! **I told her, she rolled her eyes and shot up and poured on her super speed, since I couldn't do anything to stop her I watched her disappear into the night

**Next Morning  
**

I awoke hitting my head on a tree branch, rubbing it I got up. Angel was talking with Nudge about something, Iggy cooking, Gasman sleeping and Max was no where to be seen.

**Hey, **I said walking up to Total and the girls, **Where's Max? **They pointed at the sky and started talking again about Girl stuff.

I endlessly watched her soar, swerve dive and turn throughout the sky. She stopped and hovered for a second then tucked in her wings and shot to the earth landing with a thump.

**There are people coming. Fast. **She said and everyone, including me tensed up ready for a fight. In the next two minutes, two figures appeared they came to a skidding stop, kicking dust dirt and pebble everywhere.

One of the figures was a girl; she flipped up her hair and glared at us. The boy turned around facing the youngest members of the flock. The girl turned to me and raised an eyebrow, then started laughing. I looked at Max who shrugged, and went back to keeping an eye on the boy.

**Why are YOU here? **The girl asked jabbing me hard in the shoulder. I glared at her, she seemed familiar some how. Iggy was getting confused he was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

**What do you mean? **I asked in a bored tone and sighed, she was getting confusing. **This is a forest and we are camping. **I explained walking over to the fire and sitting down. She laughed and looked at the boy, he nodded. And then disappeared, I didn't show any sign of surprise.

Later

**Michaela P.O.V **

My dark red hair was dangling loosely from a bun. I pushed a pair of glasses up my nose and concentrated on the stack of wood our 'friends' call a fire stack. It crackled to life and Erik rolled his eyes, I glared at him. He started to be lifted off the ground and into the air. He flipped over to his feet and I dropped him.

**Alay opp malu geko guyd **I shouted at him, everyone looked at me, I smiled awkwardly at them and my face flushed. **I said 'stop that right now, Erik' **I said in a 'duh' voice and leaned against the large rock, I call it a pillow.

The woods were awfully silent and still, usually its blossomed with life of different creatures. I got up and looked around; everyone was there except for Max. I ran over the scattered sleeping bodies toward Fang. I kicked him with the toe of my boot. He shot up straight and looked at me.

**Max is gone! **I whimpered and then I heard a crack and whipped my head toward the sound. I swore under my breath and whistled so high pitched that everyone got up and looked around, when they saw nothing the glared at me. Fang was in fighting stance already knowing that the where hiding. **Time to kick some- OOF! **Fang looked at me, an Eraser was pinning me down by the waist and punching me repeatedly in the face.

**Imbeciles** I heard a girl's voice above me, the Eraser got off and stood beside her, I turned my bloodily face to see Max standing there. **You guys didn't know that I, Max II was here all along! **She laughed evilly and then swung her leg into my shoulder; I heard a pop of the bone being dislocated.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **_ Gunshots scattered the birds and the animals, the fire was still crackling loudly behind me, and I felt warm liquid dripping down my stomach. I looked down to see four big gun shots on my chest. I started to fall backwards into the fire; I fell in and instantly began to burn. 

**Fang P.O.V**

I launched myself at the nearest Eraser, I grabbed his head and snapped it side ways. After a few of neck, leg, arm, or back breaking, everything became a blur. Kicks and punches here and there, I dodges them all, the only thing I was think is get to Max.

When every last Eraser was gone or dead, it was only me against Max. She glared and circled around me. I was the first one to swing the punch, she easily dodged it yawning.

**Is that the best you've got? **She asked and the roundhouse kicked me in the face, fallowed by a quick crotch kick, I fell over in pain, but slowly got up. **You can't even stand up!** She barked and jumped at me I dodged it she turned around tripping me. She was now punching and kicking me. After a while I kicked her away from me sending her into a pine tree.

I smirked she was lying on the ground, I placed my foot at her throat and Angel came up to me trying to push me off, she was crying. Iggy grabbed her and hugged her tightly, Nudge hide her eyes in Iggy's back.

**WHERE'S MAX? **I shouted at her, she closed her eyes. I pushed my foot down harder she gasped. **ANSWER ME!**

**S-Sh-SHES DEAD! SHE WAS SHOT RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU! **She screamed, I kicked her across the head and walked away. Tears were welding up in my eyes; Angel ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and picked her up stroking her hair and telling her to stop crying.

I placed her down **Let's fly **I said choking on the words that Max would always say. I unfurled my dark black wings and took off into the sky, never to see my lovely Max's face again.

**That's the end SORRY!!**

Review and the people who have reviewed so far (might change in near future)

**SplatteredEggs - 2**

**ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords- 2**

xXx.bOnDaGe.eTeRnAl.xXx – 1

**annaconda017 - 1**

**Tremma - 1**

**CrimsonScarz -1**

**max ride girl -1**

**Yascarocks -1**

**wings2live -1**

**ans. Maaka94 – 1**

**beatbop37 -1 **

**edwardcullenpreferbrunetts -1**

**Blissful-Angel01 -1**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read I have 1927 hits so far, tell everyone about this I want it to get lots of reviews!**


	8. Bloody Murder

Sniffles and hides in corner you all hate me

**Sniffles and hides in corner you all hate me **

**Max: comes alive I'm a zombie**

Ari: OMG OMG shoots max

Max: Me dead falls on ground

Aikio: depressed idonotownMRorotherthingsrelatedtothat…….

Iggy P.O.V

We are flying above the Rocky Mountains _–I think-_. My Wing tip is lightly brushing against Fangs, every time he sniffed his wings rustled lightly. We all where in pain that Max had really died, right in front of our faces? I closed my sightless gray eyes (A/N is his eyes gray? I don't know…) the cool air rushing in around us.

"I-Iggy?" I heard Nudge whimper below me, I tilted my head down toward where I think she was. "Is Max really dead? Do you believe Max II?" She asked, tears cringing on her voice. Silence. She rustled her wings, and flapped her wings harder to gain altitude.

I felt Fang change direction slightly; he was taking a slight nose dive that was going at about a 42 degree angle. I copied his movements exactly, I could feel that we where going into a warmer area, or the sun was coming out, shining the hot rays onto my back and wings.

I could have sworn that a feather just brushed my hand, I grabbed around and caught a feather, and I pointed down with my thumb. I felt Fang tuck in his wings a bit and aim down ward. I tucking in my wings fully and shot toward the ground, not so smart you say? Well before I hit the ground I shot out my wings.

"Why did you make us stop" Fang asked tapping his foot lightly on the ground, I glared at him, he knew that we couldn't fly for five hours! I got down on my knees and felt the ground; I brushed my fingers lightly over the dirt and rocks. I opened my eyes and looked up not expecting to see anything; I stood up and opened my palm. "Did you steal a feather from Max?" He asked examining it with his fingers.

"No it landed in my hand. This is where Max was buried!" I exclaimed and started to dig. When I got down to where Max was buried, I placed my hand in expect to feel flesh or clothes, but I touched cold dirt. 

Angel scurried over and peered into the hole; she placed a hand on my shoulder, and then sat down. She then screamed bloody murder; I covered my ears and cringed.

**facing opposite direction I might not continue to right this story.**

I stopped here because I have Writers block, Read my other story and select on that you want me to convert into this story!!  


**-Aikio, The wingless flyer (heehee flyer) **


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

OMG I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK YOU GUYS NEED TO HELP ME OUT  


**Oh and thanks anonymous person, Isabell, for pointing out that mistake!**

If you guys see anything wrong like spelling grammar wise mistakes please tell me!

**-Aikio**


	10. Forever

OK this chapter is a spoiler for MR 4

**Last chapter!**

**I do not own MR characters**

**JAMES PATTERSON SAID HE IS GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER BOOK FOR MR!! AND FANG AND MAX ARE GOING TO HAVE A BETTER REALTION SHIP!! gets sock shoved in mouth MmMMMMMMMmmmMMMMMMMMMM**

Max P.O.V

I was slowly walking toward Dr. Martinez's house, my blonde hair kept falling in my face, so I finally took a branch and tied my hair into a bow. I sighed; the flock had buried me alive and now it was raining. I was tired of getting treated like this, I was thinking of ways to end it when I reached the edge of Dr. Martinez's yard.

"MAX!!" Ella shouted running up to me, when she got to me her eyes went big and she ran back in the house. I looked at myself then turned around; there was nothing there but me! I then remember why I was here.

"OMG! Max are you ok? No your not come on inside" Dr. Martinez cried hurrying me inside her little home. I looked around everything was normal the smell of cookies wafting around my nose. Ella and her Mom came back with keys to their car, a purse. And pushed me back into the yard and into their mini van.

We got to the Vet's office, and I was lying on a metal table. It was very cold, this time I didn't have Fang here with me. I felt alone until Ella clasped her hand around mine. She was worried so was her mom. I felt a tug of pain exploded in my stomach, I wrapped my arm around my waist. Ella hugged my arm as her mom started to pull out the bullets. I cringed at the feeling.

"Max, what happened?" Dr. Martinez asked focusing on her work. Ella was looking at me with curiosity and fear; I looked at both of them, and tried to remember. I sat up so Dr. Martinez could wrap bandages around my stomach.

"Well, it's hard to remember" I stated and undid my hair. "I guess it started when I got shot by someone, and my family buried me thinking I was dead!" I said finishing; Ella went around and grabbed my shoulders.

"Your. Family. Buried. You alive?" She asked shaking me a bit. I got dizzy and nodded my head, she got angry and then hugged me "Why would they do something like that? And to you!" She exclaimed.

**Fang P.O.V**

I grabbed Angel and threw her into the air, she unfurled her wings and took off. I unfurled my wings and shot like a bullet into the sky, once we where up there Iggy made a joke when we saw, or for him heard, an Airplane.

"We are now at cruising altitude; you may now…hey look there's a plane!" He laughed and rolled over falling a bit. I sighed right now all I care about is that Max is okay. But Angel didn't have to scream like she did when Max was caught by that Eraser in New York. I looked around everyone was losing how they looked; well they looked exactly like themselves.

"Not funny Ig" I said he rolled his un-seeing eyes and flew a head a bit to where Nudge and Angel where. I sighed, Max wasn't where we buried her, and she left without leaving a clue in the world. But we already know where she was going. Her mom's house.

The wind was getting chilly and then I heard a loud Crack in the distance, I looked ahead and saw there was a thunderstorm, I rushed up to everyone and grabbed their hands and tucked in my wings shooting to the ground, when I was to feet away I shot out my wings. Landing with perfect speed.

"Crap lets get out of this forest!" I said picking up Angel and running toward some city lights. We ran in panting, I placed Angel down and looked around. That was way too easy, but then again I did see Max heading to her moms car.

**Max P.O.V**

I was going with Ella and her mom to pick up some groceries when I saw the flock. Fang was the first on to slam, literally, into the van, I opened the door. The door swung open and hit Fang in the head; I winced and helped him up. Just before Fang got to hug me I was tackled to the ground by hugs.

"So you guys thought that Ari shot Max II, when I got shot, and then she came up and?" I looked at Nudge who was taking a deep breath and then her lips started moving incredible fast. "Oh! Max II came up claiming to be me, the real max, and then Fang killed her?" I asked looking up at him. He shook his head and continued to watch Cartoons with the Gasman.

"I'm Confused!" I said finally and then walked over to Angel "It's time for you guys to get some sleep we have to go tomorrow!" I said brushing her curls away from her face. They, even Iggy, went up stairs to find a spot to sleep for the night. When they left Mom and Ella went up stairs, Ella giving me thumbs up. I smiled at the stairs then walked over and sat beside Fang.

"Fang, Angel told me that you said 'to me she was like a girlfriend she was there through my whole miserable life, and I thought she would be there for the rest of it!'" I smiled and put my forehead to his, "Thanks" I whispered before kissing his lips. I felt him jump in surprise a bit then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me

"I'll be there forever" He whispered and stroked my hair "Forever"

**Hoped you liked it, there is going to be a Sequel: Nightsbane.**

**The Sneak peek is next! **


End file.
